shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Shandian Exiles
Introduction The Shandian Exiles are a little known race of Sky people from the upper white sea, dwelling on Exile's island . Unlike the regular Shandians, they have much bigger, prehensile wings, which are usually shades of brown or multiple colours. It is said that this marked them as being cursed and they were exiled by the original Shandians long ago. However, according to another version of the legend, it is them who exiled the original Shandians, casting doubt on this story. Shandian exiles are now very rare, and to date, only a very small number have yet appeared on the grand line; most notably John Jango de triezieme of the Harlequin Pirates, and Vern M Wy of the SOF pirates. Physiology Shandian exiles are apparently noticably different to ordinary humans in terms of body structure. they have a significantly lighter bone structure, resulting in more slender limbs, and are notably taller on average. it is also known that they have a different circulatory system, including major arteries in the shoulders. Their most distinctive feature are their wings, which are much larger than the small wings shown by other Sky islanders. They usually have different colours of feathers, shades of brown being most common. Pure white wings are very rare among the exiles, and even rarer still are pure black wings, which apparently have only turned up three times in the last ten thousand years. Culture Not much is known about Exile culture, save that they develloped the martial art, Shandian Jujitsu. Their culture is also somewhat less spiritual and more scientific than the original shandians, as they have develloped technology by cultivating unusual species of dials and plants, as well as using stone buildings. However, they possess the same deep-rooted respect for ancestors, and while they do not attempt to comunicate with them directly, teachings left behind by them are considered all but sacred. Claustrophobia is also common among the exiles, who are used to living life in the open air of the upper atmosphere. Buildings made by Shandians almost invariably feature vast numbers of balconeys, or open walls. Government The Government of the exiles, ironicly, is composed of "Priests", despite not being founded in religion. The overall leaders of the exiles are the twelve High priests, who oversee the laws. It is possible for any person to be elected a High priest with enough support of the people. In addition, any child born with pure white wings (a very rare trait, but nevertheless confirmed to be possible for any of Shandian ancestory) is said to have been marked for the roll, and automaticly becomes a high priest as soon as they are old enough to take the position. (indeed, one of the current high Priests, Yoko, is only eight years old due to this). The High priests also have access to the small cache of Devil Fruit accumulated over thousands of years by the exiles, and may eat one if they choose. Divine Wanderers The title of "Divine Wanderer" is the most rarely carried honour in the Exile's Culture. While all other titles may be obtained by social merit or other circumstances, the title of Wanderer is only passed to children born with entirely black wings, the rarest shade possible. As a result, it has only been carried five times in all of recorded history, most recently by John Jango de Triezieme. Category:Species Category:Shandian Exile Category:13th Madman